


There's no good reason

by S_Horne



Series: Stony September AUs [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Older steve rogers, Younger Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “It’s only me.” The voice was light, but there was a definite edge as it continued, “I really, really hope you just haven’t noticed the time and you weren’t actually in here entertaining your cold feet.”Steve winced behind his hands and slowly pulled them away from his face. He turned his head and his gaze fell upon his favourite sight.Tony looked gorgeous and Steve completely adored him.Which is exactly why he couldn’t do this.“So,” Tony continued, the strain to his voice stabbing Steve straight through the chest, “which was it? Lost track of time, or…?”Steve didn’t answer and Tony deflated. “Don’t,” he said softly, tiredly, “please don’t, Steve. Not today.” Steve stood up and Tony’s façade completely broke.





	There's no good reason

**Author's Note:**

> 13\. Age difference

It wasn’t wrong. He wasn’t sick.

Tony was legal. Tony was _twenty-five,_ for God’s sake. Very much legal. Very much a fully-fledged adult who could make his own decisions. There was no reason for Steve to feel this way.

But it didn’t matter how many times Steve repeated that in his head or chanted it in front of the mirror; he couldn’t make himself believe it.

Because he was forty. 4. 0.

When Tony was born, he was fifteen. When Tony was ten, Steve was already twenty-five.

But no; that was such a stupid argument because Tony _wasn’t_ ten and it wasn’t like Steve would have been interested in him then anyway, for crying out loud.

Tony was 9000% legal and had been for their entire relationship. Had been since they _met…_

Steve sighed heavily and dropped down onto the couch, burying his head in his hands. He lost track of time as he sat there worrying, his focus only coming back when he heard the door open behind him. He kept his face hidden though, not looking up at the footsteps that echoed around the room.

“Boo.”

Steve couldn’t help but relax at the playful tone, but it didn’t last long.

“It’s only me.” The voice was light, but there was a definite edge as it continued, “I really, really hope you just haven’t noticed the time and you weren’t actually in here entertaining your cold feet.”

Steve winced behind his hands and slowly pulled them away from his face. He turned his head and his gaze fell upon his favourite sight.

Tony looked gorgeous. Well, to be honest Tony always looked gorgeous. But with his hair flawlessly styled and a tuxedo that fitted him like a second skin, he looked utterly perfect. Steve completely adored him.

Which is why he couldn’t do this.

“So,” Tony continued, the strain to his voice stabbing Steve straight through the chest, “which was it? Lost track of time, or…?”

Steve didn’t answer and Tony deflated.

“Don’t,” he said softly, tiredly, “please don’t, Steve. Not today.” Steve stood up and Tony’s façade completely broke. “Please not today. You asked _me_ , Steve. Don’t do this to me today. Not now.”

“I’m–”

“Don’t say it,” Tony snapped, “do not say it one more time. I cannot have this argument another time.”

“Your father and I–”

“Are not the same age!” Tony knew every point that Steve liked to make in arguments now and he was ready every single time. “Dad is ten years older than you and anyway, he loves you. He doesn’t care, nor does my Mom. Nor does _your_ Mom.”

Steve almost smiled at that, but he needed one last push. “I–”

“Steve.” Tony stepped forward and held Steve’s gaze. “Do you love me?”

Steve’s mouth dropped open and he surged forward. “Of course I do,” he said immediately, pleadingly. “Tony, of course. I adore you. I love you like I didn’t think I ever could.”

Tony smiled and reached out to rest his hand right over Steve’s heart, no doubt feeling it pound against his palm. “And I love you. So please stop trying to dump me and let’s go.”

“Just one more thing...”

Tony groaned and threw his head back. “You are completely insufferable. I have one hundred of our closest friends and family waiting out there! Get your ass down that aisle and marry me.”

Steve grinned cheekily and lifted his hand to cover Tony’s. “I was only going to say that you look incredible.”

Tony laughed loudly and shook his head in fond resignation, stepping backwards and heading for the door. “So do you,” he replied as he exited the room. Just before he disappeared from view he turned back and winked at Steve. “For an old man.”

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
